Many oily foods, such as snack foods, are subject to limited shelf life, due to rancidity involving oil degradation or oxidation. "Shelf life" is intended to mean the period of time before a product's qualities become discernibly different from when it was freshly made. Over time, moisture changes and oil degradation can adversely affect the aroma, texture and taste of a packaged food. A need therefore exists in the art for a packaging product which inhibits such degradation and increases shelf life.